Pecados
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: —Y porque eso es un pecado por parte de ti, hijo—Contesto—Deberías estar contento de estar enamorado. —Porque es un pecado imperdonable, padre—Susurro—Un pecado que es mal visto ante todos.—Dime hijo mío, porque es un pecado imperdonable—Por…Porque ella es mi—dudo— es mi hermana—susurre.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es **_copyright_** del famoso y talentoso Masashi Kishimoto (Kishi-sempai). El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida, si te gusta por lo menos ten la decencia de pedir permiso no será negado pero sería lindo que lo hicieran respetando el trabajo de los escritores yo sé que mi trabajo de escritora es un fiasco pero eso no les da el derecho de usarlo sin pedir permiso por lo menos.

**Advertencias:** AU, OoC.

**Rating:** "T"

**Autor: Cereciito17 o Betsy Uchiha "Song Hyo Woonk"**

**Una aclaración, este escrito, ya lo he publicado para el mundo de vocaloid, así que si lo leen obvio con mi misma cuenta es mío. No piensen que es plagio.**

**N/A:** Lamento si por alguna cosa les llegara a ofender dicho escrito. La verdad es que yo no sé mucho acerca de los confesionarios y esas cosas. Ya que no soy para nada católica, pero no por ello no quiere decir que no respeto cada una de las demás religiones. Así que por eso no espero a ofender a nadie, Solo es un escrito con el fin de entretener.

**Sumary: **—Y porque eso es un pecado por parte de ti, hijo—Contesto—Deberías estar contento de estar enamorado. —Porque es un pecado imperdonable, padre—Susurro—Un pecado que es mal visto ante todos.—Dime hijo mío, porque es un pecado imperdonable—Por…Porque ella es mi—dudo— es mi hermana—susurre.

* * *

**Pecados**

**By: **Cereciito17 o Betsy Uchiha~Song Hyo Woonk

"**No se puede huir del amor, aunque este sea mal visto en la sociedad, sigue siendo amor"**

Inspire el aire que se encontraba impregnado en el ambiente, olía a incienso y flores.

Todo ese lugar me recordaba por lo que había venido.

Pecado

La palabra pecado reinaba mi mente… Una y otra vez.

Las imágenes que se encontraban en su camino solo provocaron un gesto de culpabilidad en su interior.

Espire.

Me dirigí lentamente hacia el confesionario de madera tan oscura y brillante como la de los bancos, con sus cortinas de terciopelo púrpura salvaguardando la identidad de los pecadores. La puerta estaba abierta, y entró.

—Lo lamento padre, he pecado— Susurre mientras me inclinaba en la capilla de confecciones.

—Dime hijo mío, que es lo que aqueja tu alma— Hablo el padre del otro lado de la pared en la que nos encontrábamos.

—Yo…—Dude— Me he enamorado padre, amo a una mujer—Suspire con alivio, mientras jalaba con nervosismo uno de mis mechones del color del sol, al poder por fin sacar aquello de mi pecho.

—Y porque eso es un pecado por parte de ti, hijo—Contesto—Deberías estar contento de estar enamorado.

—Porque es un pecado imperdonable, padre—Susurro—Un pecado que es mal visto ante todos.

—Dime hijo mío, porque es un pecado imperdonable—

—Por…Porque ella es mi—dudo— es mi hermana—susurre.

Solo hasta ese momento, fue como escuche un leve jadeo por parte del padre.

—Yo… yo de verdad lo siento mucho padre—mi voz se quebró—Dios sabe que he intentado por todos los medios evitar esto que siento por ella—trate de calmarme—Pero es pecado padre, como se supone que sea pecado amar alguien con tanto ardor como yo lo hago con mi hermana. ¡La amo! Y Dios es testigo de que he hecho todo lo que está en mis manos para no sentir esto que siento.

Escuche un suspiro resignado, para luego un pequeño carraspeó por parte de mi interlocutor.

— Debes alejarte de ella—Contesto con voz trémula.

—No pienso alejarme padre. No puedo. —

—Pero ella es tu hermana—

—Y cree que no lo sé. Dios sabe que daría mi vida por qué no fuera así. Pero lo somos y no puedo cambiar las cosas. —Suspire derrotado.

— ¿Y qué dijo ella? ¿Qué hizo? —

—Ella dijo: _"Esto no es correcto"_—

—Y tiene razón —el padre sentenció.

—Ya lo sé, padre—

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —padre se escuchó tan sereno.

—No lo sé —respondió, sincero; la frustración apoderándose lentamente de sus facciones—he tratado de alejarme, de estar con otras mujeres… pero simplemente no funciona. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, allí está su cara, con su mirada cálida y la sonrisa dulce de sus labios… si supieras lo bien que saben sus labios…

— ¿Estás arrepentido? —la pregunta lo sorprendió, en cierta forma. No se había puesto a pensar en ello.

—No, no losé—

—Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti—

—Lo sé, Padre. Pero rece por mí —pidió, en una súplica— Rece para que mi voluntad se haga fuerte y no ceda otra vez ante el pecado, se lo ruego.

—Así será—él prometió—

Y con el mismo modo en el que llego, se fue.

Por fin desde hace mucho tiempo, podía sentirse sin una carga sobre sus hombros.

Fijo su mirada en un punto muerto, hasta que una melodiosa y seductora voz lo distrajo de sí mismo.

—Sasuke-kun, has terminado al fin. — La voz lo obligo a otorgarle una de sus pocas miradas llenas de cariño para su consanguínea.

—Sí, Sakura. He terminado al fin—Contesto

Y dicho, eso la tomo de la mano para dirigirse a su casa. Su destino era incierto, pero ambos sabían que el amor que se profesan aunque es mal visto ante los ojos de la sociedad, era total e irremediablemente puro.

* * *

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos**

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17**


End file.
